


I corvi

by Wunderflieger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderflieger/pseuds/Wunderflieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il grano è stato falciato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I corvi

#  **I corvi**

 

La mano di Jean pescò la pietra terrosa dai frammenti di fieno e stoppa disseminati a terra, e, per qualche momento, prima che fendesse l'aria, lui continuò a giocherellarci, la schiena appoggiata all'alto covone che proiettava sul terreno bruno davanti a lui un'ombra più scura. 

Due o tre dei voraci corvi che banchettavano con i semi lasciati sul campo dopo la spigolatura si dispersero gracchiando; gli altri continuarono imperterriti la loro opera. Jean riappoggiò la nuca al covone, e chiuse gli occhi sul cielo blu scuro.

Da quando Marco era caduto sul campo di battaglia non sopportava più i corvi.

 

 

###  FINE


End file.
